1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus to dynamically recognize when there is a resolution and/or aspect ratio mismatch between display devices and flexibly addressing differences in aspect ratios/display resolutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, mobile users have access to hundreds of different smartphone models. Many of these models, even models from the same manufacturer, will have different screen sizes and screen resolutions. Smartphones also have video capability that permits users to participate in real-time video communications. When two users are on a video call, their respective viewing resolutions and/or aspect ratios may not match up with each others' camera resolutions and/or aspect ratios which may adversely affect the users' viewing experience. When users' aspect ratios/resolutions do not match up, attempts to modify the video data to fit in a different aspect ratio may cause the video image to be distorted and its viewing quality affected.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus to dynamically recognize when there is a resolution and/or aspect ratio mismatch between display devices and flexibly addressing differences in aspect ratios/display resolutions.